This is a broad research program into the cellular and subcellular biology of muscle. It includes biochemical studies of the reaction rates for various interactions of the contractile proteins during the contraction cycle, and complimentary studies of force generation in "skinned" muscle cells under controlled activation conditions. Cell control of synthesis and degradation of contractile proteins through DNA and RNA interactions are investigated, with special interest in the processes involved in muscle hypertrophy. Chemical and electrical communication through gap junctions in heart cells is under investigation, along with the mechanisms for regulation of cell ionic content and control of contraction strength.